Chris Burnett
Chris Burnett (born September 27, 1981 in Arlington, Texas, USA) is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Haruki Konoe (ep17), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Shun'ichi Kosako, Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Takebe, Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Shaft *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Ryou Sugawa *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Ryou Sugawa *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Yuji Nakata *Big Windup! (2009) - Kosuke Izumi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kazuyoshi Chigira *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Hatsue Chigira (ep2), Kazuyoshi Chigira, Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Itsuki Tomofusa *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Gunner (ep12), Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Izun, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Takatoo (ep9) *D.Gray-man (2009) - Eric (ep32) *Darker than Black (2009) - Nick Hillman (Young; ep12) *Divine Gate (2016) - Aoto (Announced) *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Yuya Habaragi *Fairy Tail (2016) - Deneb (ep216) *First Love Monster (2016) - Kota Shinohara (Announced) *Freezing (2012) - Arthur Clipton *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Chiharu (ep2), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Akifumi Yoshimi *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Hasegawa, Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Fujioka (ep11) *Handa-kun (2016) - Mikaido Reo (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - AZZ-Azoth Operator B, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Takeshi Nakazato *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Takeshi Nakazato *Joker Game (2016) - Akira Arisaki (Age 13; ep10; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Wildlings (ep1) *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Kotaro Urashima *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Man A (ep1), Tsang (ep20), Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Johnny (ep30), Mizunuma, Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Dinesh, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Koichi Aizawa *One Piece (2010-2016) - Young Ace, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Wakato Murano, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Boy Student D (ep24) *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Yori (ep6), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Teruki Maeno *Ragnarok The Animation (2008) - Boatman (ep20) *Red Data Girl (2014) - Masumi Souda *Rideback (2011) - Dota Kawai *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Romeo *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Twelve (ep12) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Emcee (ep22), Jin Kobayashi (ep23), Sensei (ep21) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Yoichi Saotome (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Southvalley, Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Toru Mutou *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Young Franken Stein (ep41), Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Colin (ep1) *Strike Witches (2010) - Additional Voices *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Club Member (ep23), Inoue (ep3), Student (ep22), Track Boy B (ep16), Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Calne Kaiwal *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Loki *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Shinichi Tamaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Arthur Clipton (ep1) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Ace (Young) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Itsuki Tomofusa *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Hiroto Doma *Hal (2014) - Hal *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Ryou Sugawa *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Takeshi Nakazato *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Santa *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Nataku 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Marauder Killer *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - Additional Voices *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Noah, Squad, Warren Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (96) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2019. Category:American Voice Actors